Childish Games
by NeonTiger5
Summary: Collection of short fics from my tumblr, mostly cleena, Bering and Wells if you're looking look for it.
1. Childish Games

_**Childish Games**_

**Fandom: Warehouse 13**

**Pairing: Cleena, Bering and Wells**

**Imagine your OTP baking cookies, and then they have a food fight!**

At the end of another long day of inventory amongst the endless shelves of Warehouse 13 the agents were content to simply relax and wind down at Leena's. Pete and Myka were recently back from a week long artifact hunt and had immediately decided to reacquaint themselves with their beds. Myka dragging HG with her for what would probably _not _be for the same kind of night as Pete.

Claudia however found herself a little lost as she wandered around a quiet B&B, Jinksy was off staying a few days with his mother, he still seemed to be enjoying being on speaking terms with her again.

So, with Artie at the Warehouse, that left her with no company but Trailer and Leena. _Hmm Leena._

Claudia set off in search of the innkeeper with Trailer at her heels, it wasn't a difficult search really, she only had to follow the smell of fresh cookies in the air.

The hunt led girl and dog to the kitchen where they found Leena with a bowl and spoon in her arms, smears of flour on her cheeks and singing along to the radio blissfully unaware of her audience. It was possibly the most adorable thing Claudia had ever seen. Even including that time she had come home from the warehouse late one night and found Leena asleep over her drawings (she had been waiting up for her apparently) and that had been really quite cute.

Claudia simply stood in the doorway watching her for a moment before creeping forward and snaking her arms around her middle startling the other woman.

"Ah! Oh god Claudia _why _do you do that?" she squeaked, almost dropping the wooden spoon.

"Mm, sorry you just looked too happy to say anything" Claudia murmured with a grin as she grinned and nuzzled her nose in Leena's riot of wild curls, just breathing her in.

Leena gave up on the bowl and spoon and set them down on the counter and turned to meet Claudia's embrace. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and met her in a chaste, but sweet peck of the lips.

"Hey you"

"Hey yourself"

They stood like that for a minute, still and just content to be with each other, their time to simply be with one another seemed to dwindle more and more these days. When they finally pulled apart Leena retrieved the bowl and Claudia moved to inspect what was in it.

"More cookies?" the childish glee in her eyes was more than enough to make Leena chuckle a little. It became rather more obvious sometimes, the age difference between them, and never so much as when Claudia was faced with cookies.

"Maybe, are you offering to help?"

"Do I get to lick the bowl after?" said Claudia as she reached around Leena for another spoon.

Oh yes, it was very, very obvious. "If you must. But you're washing it afterwards" she answered, only half pretending to grumble, she really was just too endearing to be truly annoyed.

They managed to finish the second batch of cookies and were almost half way through the third when Claudia found that flicking flour at Leena was actually more fun than baking. Leena debated for a moment whether to try and finish the cookies or to just give in and be unashamedly childish for once.

The blob of cookie dough that Claudia aimed at the other woman's nose pretty much decided for her though really. And so in a matter of minutes the kitchen turned into an all-out warzone, complete with using the counters as cover and empty bowls as shields. For once it was a good thing that everyone else was otherwise occupied, especially Artie. He wouldn't see it as fun, he'd only scold them for behaving like children. Again. Which they were, but that was beside the point.

When they both finally ran out of cookie dough and stood up to survey their surroundings the kitchen looked decidedly worse for wear. Oh yes, there was the downside to childish fun, someone had to clean up. There was always a downside wasn't there?

"Why do I let you persuade me into these things Claud?" said Leena, sounding just a little exasperated but mostly just amused in a tired sort of way. A tone that told of all the other past times where Leena had been talked into something by Claudia, and it hadn't always turned out magnificently in the end.

It was yet another reason why the younger woman got on so well with HG. But, at least she and Myka had each other to understand and sympathise with what it was like to be in a serious relationship with someone who could fluctuate between secret service agent and excited five year old at the drop of a hat.

Claudia stepped up to her and placed a kiss over the smudge of flour on one cheek "Cos you love me?"

"Yes, yes because I love you you great idiot" she laughed with a wide grin before moving for another kiss.


	2. Video Games

_**Video Game**_

_I shouldn't have the time to be writing fic, even when if it is this short, when I'm doing nanowrimo but apparently my brain doesn't want to hear about that. So instead of catching up, I wrote this._

"Claudia I really don't think I'm getting this" said Leena as she lost yet another round. With only one left this game didn't seem to be shaping up too well for Leena.

"Aw come on you're not even trying!" Claudia didn't even glance down at her girlfriend on the floor below her but instead lined up her next shot and obliterated Leena's last remaining life.

"Claud!" she whined throwing the controls down on the rug, an almost childish pout beginning to form on her lips.

When Claudia had suggested she teach Leena the finer points of Halo after another exhaustingly long day of the typical day to day warehouse shenanigans she hadn't really expected her to agree. She certainly hadn't expected her to become so competitive when she really got into it.

Pete and Jinksy had even joined in and played for a while, Steve had been content to lose miserably to everyone and Pete even happier to soundly beat them all.

They both soon gave up on the game though after Claudia's use of dirty tactics to try and distract Leena had become a little too friendly for them to be witnessing. No man needed to see the woman whom he thought of as a little sister with her hands all over her girlfriend.

Those tricks were quickly given up when Leena realised what she was up to and moved away to sit cross-legged on the floor where the redhead couldn't reach her.

Ultimately though the game was lost, Leena never really stood a chance against Claudia and her boundless love for her video games.

"Was this really your idea of a relaxing night Claud" said Leena, abandoning her spot on the carpet in favour of slithering back onto the sofa beside Claudia.

"Well it helps _me_ to calm down. You not so much huh?" she mumbled in answer as she took to peppering light kisses up the other woman's neck, hands wandering to snake around her waist.

"Mm, no, but you realise that this isn't any more effective at relaxing us?" she murmured distractedly, one hand coming up to tangle long fingers into red hair.

Too busy with the task in front of her Claudia didn't even respond but simply mumbled softly into her neck instead before sliding her lips further down.

The game was quickly forgotten and left abandoned.


End file.
